


La maison par-delà les collines

by docteurcactus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A cottage in the South Downs, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docteurcactus/pseuds/docteurcactus
Summary: En secret – car le souvenir étaitfuyard– l’Apocalypse-Mais-En-Fait-Non avait méchamment éprouvé la trame du monde, et le cœur des hommes, et l’en Haut, et l’en Bas (tous bureaucrates confondus). Même Aziraphale et Crowley qui, pourtant, avaient brillé,flamboyépar leur Incompétence Notoire.SurtoutAziraphale et Crowley, en fait.« La campagne, pour de vrai, c’est paisible.– Et terriblementbarbant. Quand est-ce qu’on part ? »





	1. Another One Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Voilà, après ma quatrième relecture de _Good Omens_ (la dernière, en anglais), j'apprends encore des choses. Comme la référence du rossignol chantant sur Berkeley Square, ou, concernant la sequelle-qui-ne-sera-jamais, cette histoire de cottage dans les South Downs, par exemple. Ça a suffi à causer ma perte.  
>  _Voilà_ , donc, un recueil de textes courts – de drabbles qui s'obstinent à dépasser les cent mots, mais jamais de trop – sur l'Après-Apocalypse, un cottage, et deux imbéciles amoureux. Le tout sur fond de Queen, car je suis une sale gosse fan de _be-bop_. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Un beau matin, Crowley avait ramené une plante, puis deux.

« Oh, c’est provisoire, mon ange. Pour les endurcir, tu vois. »  
  
Non, l’ange ne voyait _pas du tout_ (ni ne comprenait pourquoi les végétaux semblaient tant se plaire – il n’avait jamais vu de ficus si _luxuriant_ – dans une librairie délabrée aux relents de papier moisi, pour être franc).  
  
Bientôt, l’endroit eût presque l’air _chaleureux_ , truffé d’exubérants lauriers, de cycas et de bambous panachés.  
  
(Aziraphale comprit plus tard – après la onzième invitation au Ritz de la _semaine_ – que le démon passait davantage de temps à la librairie car il fuyait son loft, qui, bien qu’immaculé, empestait le _meurtre_.)

 


	2. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, chaque chapitre correspond à une chanson de Queen, ce qui fait de ce récit une _playlist_. Et j'ai même pas honte. Bonne lecture !

 

« Comment ça, c’est trop _petit_? »

Apparemment, le fait que la librairie ressemblât davantage à une jungle qu’à, eh bien, _une librairie_ , ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.  
  
« Crowley, tes plantes grimpent jusque sur le _plafond_.  
– C’est de _ta_ faute, tu sssais, siffla le démon, classant très sérieusement sa collection _soul_ par ordre alphabétique. Tu les terrorises. »  
  
Aziraphale inspira, puis expira, lentement. Sa boutique était envahie par des plantes vertes. Et des vinyles vintages. Un thé et des biscuits au miel, _vite_.   
  
Minute, papillon– Depuis _quand_ ce vieux serpent vivait ici, déjà ?

 


	3. I Want to Break Free

 

L’ange n’osa aborder le sujet qu’au dessert (un exquis pudding soufflé aux marrons).  
  
« Écoute, je… Toi. Moi. La librairie. Ça ne peut _plus_ durer. »  
  
En six millénaires, son vieux rival-pote ne lui avait jamais paru si crispé et hagard et _misérable_  ; Aziraphale se sentit soudain _sacrément idiot_.

« Tes plantes, _bon sang_ , confessa l’ange, à fleur de peau. La librairie est pleine à craquer, et elle est _humide_ – ça esquinte mes livres, tu comprends ? – et, et… »

L’ange s’empourpra joliment, jusqu’aux oreilles.  
  
« J’aimerais… Changer d’air. Quitter Londres. Avec _toi_. »  
  
Le démon resta bouche bée. C’était _sûr_ , son Ennemi Naturel avait irrémédiablement perdu l’esprit.

 


	4. Innuendo

 

« La housse en tartan sur le sofa, c’est _hors de question_. »  
  
En adulte responsable vieux de plusieurs millénaires, Aziraphale _couina_.  
  
« Non, c’est _non_ , avertit le démon, impitoyable (il avait déjà concédé l’immonde papier-peint à motifs floraux, _par l’Enfer_ ). ‘Faudra me passer sur le corps _avant_ , mon ange.   
– Oh, ça peut s’ _arranger_. »  
  
Le pauvre diable recracha son cappuccino à peine avalé sur le dit-sofa, qui, une seconde plus tôt, était _blanc_.  
  
« Bon sang, Crowley, rouspéta l’ange _beaucoup trop_ innocemment. Voilà _,_ il va falloir mettre la housse pour cacher cette _vilaine_ tache. »  
  
Le ciel lui en soit témoin, il allait lui _tordre le cou._

 


	5. A Kind of Magic

 

En toute honnêteté, Crowley se plaisait bien dans les South Downs. Il y faisait invariablement _gris_ (ce qui lui rappelait Londres), l’air était d’une pureté à se _damner_ (ce qui ne lui rappelait pas _du tout_ Londres) et il ne s’ennuyait pas tant que ça.   
  
De toute façon, depuis le Jugement-Pas-Tout-A-Fait-Dernier, le fiston du Boss avait décrété : « Plus d’influences » alors, _plus d’influences_.   
  
Une tentation ici et là – trois fois par semaine, en fait, mais Aziraphale affectionnait _tellement_ ce restaurant – n’était rien d’autre qu’une petite, _toute petite_ chiquenaude, vraiment. Et puis, un ange, ça ne compte _pas_.

 


	6. Seaside Rendez-vous

 

Du reste, le cadre était d’un bucolique attendrissant (à vomir, selon Crowley, qui manquait _évidemment_ de bon goût).   
  
L’ange aimait se balader au bras de son vieux rival-pote – plus pote que rival, en vérité, surtout depuis qu’ils avaient été, eh bien, à peu près Virés Pour Incompétence Notoire (d’ailleurs, Adam Young n’avait _rien_ à voir là-dedans) – dans les collines au crépuscule, jusqu’à entendre la mer, impétueuse, se heurter aux falaises de craie.

Parfois – par souci de praticité, _bien entendu_ – ils rentraient main dans la main, en souriant bêtement.

 


	7. Bohemian Rhapsody

 

« T’es en train de me dire que tu ne regrettes pas d’avoir quitté Londres… Sauf pour les _canards_. »

Aziraphale ne comprenait pas trop, aussi entreprit-il joyeusement de se resservir à boire – Château Lafite Rothschild, 1872 – dans l’espoir d’y voir moins clair. Plus flou. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça.

« Ouais, _voilà_ , lui assura le démon, avec l’air très sérieux des méchants de films James Bond, quoiqu’un peu plus éméché. Réfléchis : et s’ils étaient mal nourris, hein ? Tu y as _pensssé_  ? »   
  
Le blond bonhomme se refusa à lui avouer que la dernière fois qu’il avait pensé à un canard, c’était _au restaurant_.

 


	8. Under Pressure

 

Tous les dimanches, Crowley allumait le téléviseur – qui ne captait pas grand-chose à part des documentaires sur les pinsons – et s’incrustait dans le canapé (tout à fait _hideux_ , selon lui) pour l’après-midi. Souvent, son Ennemi-Mais-Pas-Trop Naturel, qui s’y trouvait déjà – en pleine lecture d’ouvrages tels que _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ , _Le Paradis Perdu_ ou encore _Les Pirates de la Mer des Sanguinaires_ , première édition – lui servait de coussin pour la tête. Alors, bercé par la main replète de l’ange qui, machinalement, caressait ses cheveux, le bougre finissait toujours par s’endormir là, sur ses genoux.   
  
Aziraphale n’avait franchement pas le cœur à le réveiller, une fois son bouquin terminé.

 


	9. Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puisque tout le monde n'est pas ivrogne de père en fille, sachez qu'une _stout_ est une bière de type Guiness. En outre, le cottage dans les South Downs est apparemment un clin d'œil au fait que Sherlock Holmes, après moult aventures, se serait retiré dans une ferme aux alentours d'Eastbourne. Bonne lecture !

 

« C’est dans les vieilles marmites qu’on fait les meilleures soupes, pas vrai ? »  
– Je vous demande _pardon_ , croassa Crowley dans sa stout bien fraîche. »

Angela Mayhew (barmaid quinquagénaire d’un paisible bistrot d’Eastbourne), d’une espièglerie rare, coula un regard entendu à Aziraphale, puis revint à son diable de compère, à qui elle adressa un clin d’œil complice. _Oh.  
  
_ « Ma nièce vient d’épouser un vieux monsieur – quoique gentilhomme, ne vous méprenez pas, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence – _aah_ , quel beau mariage c’était… »  
  
L’ange fulminait – _littéralement_ , si l’on observait bien – en direction d’Angela (dont la présence, _soudain_ , était requise ailleurs, _et_ _prestement_ ). _  
  
_ « J-Je ne suis pas _vieux_ , glapit-il à l’encontre de sa bière ambrée, indigné. »  
  
Crowley en rit tellement qu’il en _pleura_.

 


	10. Long Away

 

Peu de choses avaient changé, finalement. Aziraphale collectionnait des bouquins plus miteux les uns que les autres, Crowley terrifiait toujours autant (voire _davantage_ ) ses plantes vertes et ils mangeaient beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de sushis.  
  
Ce qui était nouveau, c’était le partage de canapé, les lunettes qu’on oublie et les sourires gênés, qui, avec le temps, s’émancipèrent.   
  
Et, aussi, les _road-trips_ , où ils parcouraient le pays – les collines, les forêts, les villes bouchonnées – en chantant du Queen à tue-tête, et le moteur de cette bonne vieille Bentley ronronnait au soleil (mais, plus souvent, sous la pluie), et le monde pourrait bien s’arrêter de tourner qu’ils ne remarqueraient _rien_.

 


	11. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël à tous, et bonne lecture !

 

« Mon ange, qu’est-ce c’est que _ça_  ? »   
  
Crowley pointait un doigt accusateur vers une plante à grosses baies pendue au plafond, juste dans l’entrée. L’entièreté du cottage affreusement décoré pour Noël, passe encore, mais du _gui_  ?  
  
L’ange feignit l’ignorance avec superbe.  
  
« Si tu as mis ça là dans l’espoir d’honorer une quelconque tradition ancienne – qui n’implique _pas du tout_ de devoir embrasssser l’autre, _hein_ – t-tu peux toujours _courir_ , OK?   
– Loin de moi l’idée de fraterniser avec le démon, _très cher_ , protesta Aziraphale, mutin. »  
  
Il l’embrassa quand même.

 


End file.
